fanmadekiddieridesfandomcom-20200213-history
Attract Mode
Coin-operated kiddie rides joined the bandwagon since the early 1990s. Many rides made in Japan and Italy would play a snippet of the song that it would play while running (which may or may not be accompanied with speech inviting kids to ride the thing). Those made in the United Kingdom play back speech snippets (which, among other things, invites any passing kids to play with it and explains the type of coins accepted by the ride, as most rides originating from the country are multi-coin capable, as well as the vendor's service phone number), but music sample is optional and not all rides play it. Some are just plain illogical (the interactive van series of rides by R.G. Mitchells are often cited by parents as scary, due them playing, of all things, an Evil Laugh snippet as their attract sound). Certain new Chinese-made rides are starting to have an attract mode, too, which has nothing to do with whatever music the ride actually plays. Many new lower-end rides, however, do not have an attract mode at all. Here Is A List Of Attract Modes: LoveThomas Kiddie Ride/LoveThomas Japan Amusements * Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Bertie "(Thomas Opening Theme Snippet)" * Ten Cents "(Tugs Opening Theme Snippet)" * Muck "Muck to the rescue!" * Dragon Maid "( Dragon maid op Snippet)" * Lucky Star "Look! Look!, Timotei! Timotei! Timotei!" * Fire Force "(Fire Force op Snippet)" * Zombieland Saga "Saga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" * Watemote "(Engine sounds)" * Rubbadubbers "(Bubble sounds)" * Love Live "Nico Nico Nii" OMC Electronics * Trevor bus "(same horn and startup sounds OMC Postman Pat)" * Felix the cat "(plane sounds) Go On Have A Go!" * The Raggy Dolls "(plane start-up sounds) Go On Have A Go!" * Ivor The Engine "(Ivor's Whistle And Puffing Away Sounds)" * TUGS Ten Cents "TOOT! And (Whistle Honking And Seagulls Sounds)" * Sam Waldron "BEEP! BEEP! And Voooramaaaaaaammmmmmm!!!!!!! BEEP! BEEP!" * Curious George "BEEP! BEEP! And Vrooommmm!!!!! Go On Have A Go!" * Ferry Boat Fred "Ding! Ding! And (Boat Motor Starting Sound)" * Bump The Elephant "(Birdie's Tweet Sounds) And (Bump's Trumpeting Sounds) Hold On Tight-ley Of We Go! And This Time Nobody Fell Off! Go On Have A Go!" * Heathcliff “(Opening Theme) Go On Have A Go!” Kidzstuff * Thomas "Peep! Peep! Wake up, lazybones! Why don't you work hard like me? Go On Have A Go!" * Jimbo "Hooray! Sunny skies, here I come! Yippee! Stand by, everybody! All planes off the runway! Jimbo, you'd better get airborne! Go On Have A Go!" * Scoop "Can we fix it? Yes We Can! Er, yeah, I think so, Go On Have A Go!" * Temporary Postman Pratt "BEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!! VRRVRROMMMMMMAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Go On Have A Go!" * Kirby *Warp Star Noises* "Go On, Have A Go!" Fun2Learn * Fireman Sam "(siren sounds)" * Blinky Bill "(car horn sound)" * Toy Story carousel "(Woody's Roundup beginning music)" * Bob the Builder Scrambler "Sunflower Valley Rocks" Northern Lesiure * Pingu Car "(Season 5-6 Opening Theme) Go On!, Have A Go!" * Yo's Car "(Yin Yang yo! Opening Snippet) Go On!, Have A Go!" RG Mitchell * Pigeon Street "If you lived in Pigeon Street, Here are the people you could meet" Category:Miscellaneous